sonic unleashed alternate ending
by Melissa98
Summary: What if after the fight with Dark gya when Chip was throwing Sonic back up to the surface, some of dark gya flowed into him. Now instead of changing into the Were hog his pelt turned completely black, his shoes turned into black converse, and worst of all, he has no control. (this is my first fan fic so please dont be too harsh also includes character death i dont own anything)
1. Chapter 1

Sonic unleashed alternative ending chapter 1

(First off, I will be skipping to the end and give the story an alternate ending. Be warned, I might have character death happen and this might have a sad ending idk. Enjoy)

Chip had sent me flying. He wanted me to continue living on. Sadly it didn't work. From the lava in the earths core, I faintly saw tons of dark energy. It was moving towards me. Even chips energy ball wasn't enough. The energy flowed into me. Chip must have not seen the energy flow because he still sent me flying. I saw my fur change colors and my shoes turned into some sort of brand of black converse. Then I heard a voice. "You make a fine vessel. Nothing is pure good. The evil in your heart allows me to live in you. Unfortunately you don't have a choice in the matter so how's about you take a little nap." I felt num. I couldn't move my body. I was falling to the ground. Then splat! Right on the green grass. I felt it, and I got up. I could move my body again, and it didn't look weird anymore. The sun was high in the sky and I saw Tails. I ran after my little bro like no tomorrow. After a day of chancing, in the afternoon we stopped for some food. Tails had packed a picnic basket for the day.

"You know Sonic you should be more careful with the chaos emeralds. You got there power zapped last time you don't want that to happen again now do you?" Tails asked. "No I don't, but I feel that they are safest in my possession Tails." I answered. We talked for a while. We wondered why Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge didn't show up. Then as the sun set, just as I was leaving, I felt that presence again, next thing I know I'm on the ground with tails yelling,"Sonic, Sonic! What's wrong? What's wrong?" I was loosing my ability to see, and then my lips uttered words that I did not control. "It is my time. Finally I can do what I was born to do, with no one to stop me! (Think of Mephilse's evil laugh and voice) Instead of blacking out, I could still see, in a way. But I could not talk or move my body parts. I found my soul stuck in some black place where all I could do was watch though a, well lets say there were two huge eye holes where my eyes would be and all i could do was watch. Then my head turned to a confused two tailed fox. I was back in the form that I was in earlier, black converse and everything.

"Sonic are you ok?" Tails asked. I couldn't answer, but the thing that took over my body answered,"Why Tails, I have never felt more alive, in fact, how would you like to die?" Tails just stared at me. Then, I i mean he dashed for Tails, I was strangling him. "Do you want to die by strangulation? Or by, stabbing, or with a gun to your head what ever you want Tails! You get to choose how you die! Congratulate yourself! Most people who will die after you won't get a choice so be happy. So what is your choice? Oh wait I should probably stop choking you now." He let go of Tails and he fell to the ground. He was gasping for air. I had... No, HE had choked him. And all I could do was watch. After that, he spoke to me directly without speaking aloud so Tails couldn't hear. "What do you think Sonic? How does it feel to have your own body taken away. I will kill Tails, and then the rest of your friends. Even your enemies will die. And after all people with a connection to you are gone, I will have enough power to leave your body and kill off the rest of the world, and then after the rest of the human and mobian races are wiped out, I will break apart the earth again, show light Gya what I have done with the world, and then, show him you, and I will kill you in front of him. I will get revenge on everyone that tried to or did imprison me, and there is nothing that you can do about it." Then, he picked up Tails by his neck with his right hand.

"Noooooo! don't do it! please I'll do anything just don't kill Tails!" I begged. "Sorry Sonic, but you don't have a choice." He answered. I didn't listen I kept screaming. he seemed to ignore it because he slowly raised my left hand and forced it through his stomach. "NOOOOOO!" Is what I kept screaming, and instead of getting some super special energy boost and gaining power I just sat there in empty black space. Then, who I presume is dark Gya stared down at Tails and said,"Sorry Tails, you didn't decided in time. Now I will let Sonic say his last words to you, Sonic, you get to speak with Tails one last time." I transformed back to my normal self looks wise. Mentally I was breaking. I dropped to the ground and clutched Tails' hand. All I could say was,"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I'm sorry Tails I love you bro I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I'm-" Tails cut me off. "It's ok Sonic, I knew you wouldn't do this to me. Sonic... Live on... Life for you will get hard... Just... Try to... Live." His hand lost grip. "Tails? Tails? TAILS?!" I lost it."Wake up, WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE OK EVERYTHING WILL BE OK, STAY WITH ME DON'T LEAVE ME! TAILS!" He couldn't hear me. Tails was dead. Then, it started raining. Terrific, why does it always rain when bad things happen. Why, why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?

Then dark Gya spoke in my head again," This happened to you because you tried to destroy me. I will let you make him a grave but that is all." I had to wash the blood off of Tails, but I had to give him a proper burial, so I let the rain do the work. I started using my hands to dig a hold as fast as possible in the hopes that he would fit. Then after an hour of digging, the rain lighted up a bit. The hole didn't fill up with water. I looked at Tails. His eyes had managed to close when he died, so I didn't have to look at his lifeless body with eyes that contained no soul. The rain had washed away most of the blood even with a hole in his stomach. I took Tails' hands and I placed them over his heart. I walked over to where we were having our picnic. I yanked the cloth from under the food and carried it to Tails. I managed to pull it hard enough so that the food and drinks didn't get on the cloth. I laid the cloth on the ground next to Tails. I picked up Tails' body and placed it on the cloth and wrapped him up in the cloth so not even his face was noticeable. I placed him in the hole as gently as possible. Then, I slowly buried him.

After I flattened out the dirt, I looked around for a grave stone. There were no rocks around us. I couldn't leave Tails alone. Then, I saw the X-tornado. I started moving it near Tails' grave. It took me 30 minutes to move that heavy thing to the grave. I thought that it could make a good grave marker. I remember watching the news before the dark Gya fight. We were so pose to have sunny weather for the next couple of days. Surly the grave will last that long. I looked down at the grave and then, I said,"Tails, you were my best friend, my little bro, and I couldn't protect you." I looked down at my hands. My left hand was still blood red. "Tails, I let Dark kill you, I don't know if I can keep your promise because of this being, but I will try. Tails I'm sorry but this is goodbye for now. I will visit every week. I promise you that." Then the sun started coming up. Then, Dark started speaking in my head again. "So you have a nickname for me now, I like it. I think it suits me. Now since the sun is rinsing, you will have more time to yourself. Just be warned that when night comes, it will be my turn to roam the world. Go tell your friends to come here, let them see tails' grave. Let them hate you. They will eventually grow to hate you anyway. Even Amy Rose will turn against you."

"How do you know about her?" I asked. "I am apart of you now, which means I can see all of your memories. There is no escaping me Sonic the hedgehog." I decided to go to my place and write them all emails stating,"Go to the open fields on the outskirts of the city. Tails will be waiting for you. I'm sorry you guys I really am. Dark took over and there was nothing I could do about it." All I could say was that. I didn't think that they would believe me if i told them that an evil spirit had taken over my body. I imagine that they went because after 3 hours later, they all came to my place. I of course was hiding in a tree. Knuckles was screaming,"SONIC! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO TAILS? HOW!? DAMN IT COME OUT AND FIGHT MY COWARD!" Amy was crying, Rouge was comforting her and Shadow wasn't with them. I guess he didn't want to see me. We were never close to begin with. Then Amy spotted me in one if the trees around my house. Instead of signaling Knuckles, she yelled," Run. And don't come back you... Faker!" Knuckles and Rouge followed Amy's eyes and spotted me. I climbed down and started running. I broke the sound barrier so I couldn't hear them yell at me. All I could do was run. I ran until sunset when I could already feel num. "That was an exciting day Sonic, you should be happy, now you have no ties to the earth. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go super. Thank you so much for bringing the chaos emeralds to me. Now, destruction of the world will be easy." I can't let him do that, so before the sun set, I took the chaos emerald and threw them all in different directions. At least he couldn't use chaos control. I went num and transformed shortly after that. "You fool! What you did was pointless. I will destroy the world wether I have the emeralds or not. Now, I think I'm going to lay waist to Greece first what do you think Sonic? Well it's not like you have a choice." I or dark ran to the capital of Greece and laid waist to it. Just as the chaos was settling in, Shadow showed up out of no where. "Sonic, I saw it, why did you do it? Why did you kill Tails? Why Sonic why?" Shadow asked. Dark answered borrowing my voice,"Well Shadow, what if told you that Sonic didn't do it."

Author's notes: this is my first fan fic so i hope all of you like it! please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic unleashed alternate ending chapter 2

"What do you mean by Sonic didn't do it?" Shadow asked. Dark answered, "It means what I said. Sonic did not kill Tails. Well technically he did, but I did the work. I think we're done here. I have done told you what I know as plainly as possible Shadow. If you don't believe me, I don't personally care. My time is almost up and I need to leave before Sonic does something stupid. Good bye Shadow." Dark started to run away. Shadow followed screaming, "You won't get away with what you've done Sonic! I will catch you. And when I do-" I could't hear him anymore. I was too busy screaming inside the space. Trying to get out, "Shadow kill me please kill me! Please!" Then dark asked, "Do you want to break your promise to Tails?" I didn't respond. I knew I had to keep Tails' promise, but I don't know how to fix this any other way. So I guess I will just have to keep living until I can get rid of Dark.

We left Greece. Shadow tried to keep up but Dark broke the sound barrier and he couldn't see me anymore or take off his inhibitor bracelets. We ended up in some remote forest in Europe. When the sun came up and I transformed back to normal, I could barely move. Dark had used up so much of my energy it was ridiculous. All I could do was sleep. And I dreamed a terrible dream. I was with Tails again on the hill. We were talking. As we talked I began forgetting that he was dead. Then, Tails asked me a question.

"Sonic why did you kill me?" I was shocked at the question. I answered, why Tails, if your here now, you're not dead." "But I am dead. So why, why did you kill me?" Tails asked. I had forgotten by then that Tails had died. I was in total bliss. When he asked me again I still didn't remember. "Tails, you're crazy. You're not dead your right in front of me." Then Tails looked like had had enough. He responded with, "Then, I guess I will have to show you." "What will you have to show me?" I asked. After I asked that question, he pulled up his fur and revealed the hole. "Sonic," he asked, "Why did you do it, why did you kill me?" The memory came back. "Tails!" I yelled," I didn't kill you I didn't, Dark killed you not me! Not me I would never do that to you!" "But you did Sonic. You let Dark take over and with your hands kill me. Admit it. You know this to be true. You know that you killed me so admit it. Admit it Sonic. Admit it!" I was on the ground. My hands were on me head. I was screaming, "I didn't kill you Tails I didn't! I could never do it to you!" Tails kept answering, "You did Sonic. You killed me." "Stop it. STOP IT! I DIDN'T KILL YOU SO STOP! STOP SAYING I KILLED YOU!" I kept yelling. "You didn't it then, and you will do it again." Tails answered. My left hand was moving on its own. It was going for Tails stomach. Right now it was still covered with his fur. My had shoved itself through Tails' stomach.

At this point, my hand had gone though the hole and fit perfectly though it. "I told you you would do it again Sonic." Tails said looking at me with soulless eyes. I yelled, "No I didn't mean to.. I DIDN'T KILL MEAN TO KILL YOU TAILS I DIDN'T! DARK TOOK OVER! please, PLEASE STOP TORTURING ME! PLEASE STOP!" Tails just stared at me with his soulless eyes. And said,"No." "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I kept screaming, and then, I woke up. I was in some sort of small bed. The bed was in a house. I sat up and a purple hedgehog wearing black converse, a black tank top, and dark blue jeans came in and said,"Oh good your awake. My name is Melissa. Welcome to the town of Creata."

**Authors notes: ok, i know this chapter is really short, but i think its still a good one. now I will update this story once or twice a week. depending if im busy or not. anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic unleashed alternate ending chapter 3

**Ok, I bet you guys wanted a longer chapter. So I hope you like this. Enjoy! Oh, and I put a quote from one of my favorite animes in this. try to find it before you get to the bottom and I tell you.**

"So, what's your name?" Melissa asked. I didn't want her to figure out who I was because I didn't want her to run away and get the cops. Actually that would be a good thing, but Dark would break us out. So, I lied. "My name is Scott, Scott the hedgehog." Please buy it please buy it! I kept thinking "Ok. So do you have any questions?" She asked "Just one, what time is it?" I asked. She answered, "It's almost sundown." I just stood there, frozen. "Are you okay?" Melissa asked looking worried. I answered,"Oh crap... I need to leave." "But you just got here!" She exclaimed. "Why do you have to go?!" I answered, "No time. Thanks for you hospitality, but I must leave before-" Before I could finish my sentence, Melissa pulled a gun out of no where and said, "Stand down, Sonic. You are under arrest in the name of gun." "Wait, your a gun agent? Are we even in Europe?" I asked. She answered, "We did borrow a town from out here. We paid the citizens to leave and even gave them a new home. And yes, my name is Agent Melissa Peterson." "You went all of this trouble, relocating people, and almost making me think that you were a normal mobian. Why?"

"Simple really, gun wants you to trust us, we want you on our side. " "Why?" I asked. "You really can't put the pieces together?" She asked. " Alright I guess I will just tell you. Think of it like this. G.U.N, the agency that has been rendered almost completely useless because you always save the day before we do. Now, you have gone evil, gun is useful now, but you would be much more useful to us alive then dead. Our big plan was to gain your trust, then say that we were going to get you a job. We would take you to gun HQ. inside, there is a giant hamster wheel. You would be forced to make power for us for the rest of your life. The best part, we would all treat it like a job for way, you wouldn't leave. Pretty ingenious don't you think?" I just stood there thinking, "They had all of this planed out!? How did they get the time?" Instead I asked her, " How long have I been out?" "About two weeks. Oh I forgot to mention, Shadow has no clue this is even happening." "Well your just a big fat chatterbox aren't you? I bet you have so much more to rub in my face. Well sorry sweetheart, I'm leaving. Bye!" And before she could even fire one bullet, I was out the window. Apparently she must have signaled the rest of town, because they were all waiting for me. Worst part, when I got outside, it was sunset. The sun was almost completely down. I had to think fast. So, I ran strait for the forest and climbed up a tree. It had become completely dark. So as usual, I transformed and Dark took over.

"Well Sonic," he started, "I must say you have been making new friends. How generous of you." "Don't please! I don't even know her that well!" I pleaded. "Sorry Sonic, but I told you, even your enemies will die." Dark said," Looks like our guest is here." Melissa arrived. "End of the line Sonic." she said. "You are a true treat. If only you were smarter you could get out of here." Melissa turned around and jumped down from the tree house. When she did get down, Dark was already there. "I would say I'm sorry," he said,"but that's suppose to be Sonic's line." They started to fight. At this point, I didn't know what to do. What can I do? I can't let people trick to me like that. Knuckles is the gullible one not me. "Yes," Dark answered out of no where. I guess he has some time to spare a thought or two while fighting."You have no one to trust right now. Your best bet is to just accept the fact that the only one you can count on is me. Everyone you meet from this point on will more than likely try to kill you." He stopped talking to me, and started to talk to Melissa instead. "While you have been fun, I think it's time I put you in your place." Melissa didn't even register the comment and went back to try and deliver another blow. What she got instead was a hand to her own stomach. I screamed,"Dark! Why did you kill another!?" "Like I told you before," he answered,"Anyone with a connection to you will die first. Then the rest of the world will follow. She has a connection, so she comes first. It's simple Sonic, honestly, I don't understand why your sad. For heavens sake she tried to kill us! If anything you should be happy. So why aren't you?"

"My answer is simple too Dark," I answered,"I would rather be killed by gun, then have you use me to take another life. Why? Because the only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed, and since you used my body to kill all of those people, I am am technically a killer too, so I am ready to die. The question is, are you ready to die? " Before Dark could answer, a bunch of people from gun were running towards me- I mean us. Then, I saw a helicopter flying towards us. Much to my surprise, instead of shooting me I mean us, it dropped off Knuckles. I was expecting Shadow but what ever. He picked up Melissa and took her back to the helicopter. He jumped back out saying, "Sonic, If you don't resist, we won't hurt you." "Ha," Dark answered,"Oh Knuckles, how gullible you are. I do see some use in you. Say, would you like to join me? Your strength would be very useful to me. But until you want to a line yourself with us, I'm afraid Sonic and I will have to leave now won't we?" Knuckles answered,"So my suspicions were true, you aren't Sonic! I knew it! There's no way Sonic would kill Tails!" "Bravo Knuckles bravo,"Dark answered,"you have finally figured it out. My only question for you is this, will your friends after seeing Tails dead will actually believe that a supernatural being is in control Sonic?" Knuckles didn't answer. He just looked at the ground grinding his teeth. "I thought not." Dark answered. "The fact is, if you want Sonic to live, you have to work with me. Believe it or not, I'm actually holding the boy hostage in his own body."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Knuckles asked. He looked really confused. Dark answered, "Allow me to explain, you see, because I am apart of Sonic now, I can control all of his vital organs. In short, I can kill this guy whenever I want. So Knuckles, what is your choice? If you help me, Sonic will not die and you will kill others. If not, I will kill Sonic right now and take your body instead and use you to kill people.. Your choice Knuckles. Either way, you'll be helping me and you will kill people so please choose the right one. So which will you pick? Personally, I really want to kill Sonic after staying in this goody two shoe's body for so long, but I'm letting the decision be yours." There was a long pause. I was hoping, praying that he would say no and run. I don't want Knuckles to suffer like how have. Then after three minutes, he yelled, "I...I... I! I accept your offer!" "WHAT!? I screamed. I did not want a friend of mine to work for the person that killed my brother. Somehow the very thought of that happening, let me get control and change back to normal for a bit. But I couldn't control what I was saying, so I continued to scream,"HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO THAT! DON'T WORK FOR THIS PSYCO, JUST RUN, RUN AWAY YOU IDIOT, RUN!" Knuckles looked at me. He had tears in his eyes. "Welcome back Sonic." He ran over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. Then a voice came out of my mouth that I didn't want to hear saying,"Knuckles, Knuckles Knuckles Knuckles. I gave you a chance. I gave you a chance to live on and work for me. Apparently you didn't want that." Knuckles backed up and looked at me, no Dark with horror in his eyes. Dark took over and transformed again. He was stunned. I kept screaming in that empty void,"Run Knuckles run!" I couldn't take control anymore. I didn't have rage. Instead, fear took over. I couldn't reach out and tell him to run. It was just like Tails. Only this time, Knuckles figured out that Dark wasn't me before he laid the blow. Before the blow was dealt, Dark said,"I don't think you are _worthy_ of me. Goodbye Knuckles. Say hi to Tails for me."

**Author's notes: Another cliffhanging! Sorry can't help it. Also if you couldn't figure out what the quote was, it was, "... Because the only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed." it's from Code Geass. Why? Because it fit the situation. I will be putting these little anime Easter egg quotes in the rest of my works from now on. Also, if you have been following from the beginning, Thank you so much for reading my story! I fixed as many bugs as I could find in the first chapter. If you want to look back you can. Please follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: hey! Guess what, there are TWO quotes in this one! Let's see if you can find them! Enjoy!**

**Sonic unleashed alternate ending chapter 4**

It happened in slow mo. Knuckles still being in shock that I wasn't me anymore. Dark took that opportunity and went straight for the stomach. Knuckles' eyes started to cry blood. He didn't even scream. He just looked at me with his dying eyes. "Sonic," Dark said in the worst possible moment. "Just like with Tails, you will get your last words with him. But before that..." Dark looked at the gun agents. The helicopter at this point had already left, but there were a good number of both mobian and human gun agents that were still there. Granted that that was per say, trapped in the moment, and were just watching what was happening like it was some movie, and Dark had just broken the fourth wall.

Dark took my blood stained hand out of Knuckles. Knuckles fell to the ground. Then, Dark charged right at the agents. He easily in a good ten seconds killed half of the gun agents. He broke their necks. He got really creative and gruesome with the other half though. He did so many gruesome deaths, that to this day it still scars me. I mean, Tails' death almost broke my spirit and Knuckles' dying right now made up for almost the rest, but even holes to the stomach aren't this gruesome. He pulled out the throats, he pulled out the hearts, hell, he even broke open some skulls and pulled out the brain. THE FREAKING BRAIN! When he had killed all of the agents, he told me, "Knuckles has about 2 minutes left of life in him. Get your last words in before it's too late." I got control and transformed back into me. I sprinted for Knuckles. I knew that if I hurried, I could get him to a hospital and- "Sonic." Knuckles cut me off from my thoughts.

"Sonic listen, I want to apologize for blaming you for Tails' death. Did you promise him anything?" He asked. "Yes." I answered. "He told me to live on." "Then do it." Knuckles answered in a faint voice. "Live on. Whether in a jail cell, or running from the cops. Heh. Rouge will probably have a good reason to go for Shadow now. Then again, so does Amy. And to think that I was going to ask Rouge out before this whole thing started. Fate sucks Sonic. Don't you think?" "Yes." I answered. "I do believe that. But I want to change my fate. And I will. Somehow, I will." "Well, that's good for you, *coughs out some blood* I think my time is almost up. Sonic, make sure to" Knuckles said in a faint whisper. "To do what to do what?!" I asked. "To, never give up. In know I'm being a little cheesy but just roll with it being my last words. Goodbye Sonic. Kick Dark's ass for me will ya." His head turned and his is eyes shut. It was Tails all over again. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Knuckles. Knuckles! Don't die please! I can't! I can't loose another. I JUST CAN'T! What about the master emerald? You need to protect it from Eggman! Knuckles wake up. WAKE UP!" It was too late. Knuckles was dead. "Stupid!" I said to myself. "Why, why did I let him talk? Why didn't I take him to a hospital? Why?" Dark butted in, "Because you knew he was going to die." "Oh shut up Dark. Just leave me alone." "Fine, I'll take over again and get us a place to sleep." He took over and like always, transformed. It took him a while, but we managed to speed though the forest and find a nice spot to sleep. When the sun came up, I transformed back to normal. I fell asleep right when I got my body back. I was in the field again. Only instead of it just being Tails, Knuckles was there too.

We sat and ate all of the food. We joked, and Tails asked me at one point, "Hey Sonic, when we fought Shadow for the first time, why did you wear your basketball shoes instead of your regular shoes?" I thought about if for a bit, and then I answered, "I was reading about how certain American football team won a game in the winter time because they wore basketball shoes instead of cleats. I thought that I could give it a try. I still ran fast, but the feeling that I get with my regular shoes when I ran was a lot better than the feeling that I got when I ran with the basketball shoes." We talked about all sorts of things after that. Like how Knuckles had a crush on Rouge. How Tails missed Cream. And we even talked about Amy of all people. Though, in the back of my mind I could still remember what had happened to them, and I even asked after we ate, "How are you two alive?" Tails answered, "We got this last chance to see you before we left for heaven. We are in, purgatory so to speak. We will miss you Sonic, so before we leave you, we just wanted one last chance to be with you." I started crying. "No! You can't leave me! And how can you want to see me after what I did to both of you?! I'm not the same Sonic that you called your brother Tails. I will never be the same. I can't... I can't loose you again. Please stay with me!" "No." Tails replied.

"Why? Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay? Give me at least that answer." Tails just stared at the ground. I had completely forgotten about Knuckles. I looked over at him. He started to fade away. "Knuckles!" I cried, "What's happening to you?" He responded, "My time is up Sonic. At least I will be with my ancestors. Goodbye my friend. Tails, aren't you coming?" I looked at Tails. He was crying. "Sonic, I'm so sorry. I... I... I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! I DON'T!" "Tails," I answered trying to stop crying. "It will be ok. Just go. I don't think I will see you again after what I have done," "But Sonic, you didn't-" "Let me finish Tails. I let Dark take over. Somehow, I feel like there was something that I could have done, but wasn't able to do. I can't in good mind leave you two without apologizing for killing you. I'm so sorry I-" Tails interrupted with, "Sonic, I'm sorry but I have to go. Goodbye big brother. I love you." He ran up to me and started to hug me. I hugged back saying, "Goodbye Tails. I love you too." After what felt like forever, Tails reluctantly let go and walked towards the now almost completely faded away Knuckles. They looked back at me. All I could do was wave them goodbye with tears in my eyes and they slowly faded away until I couldn't see them anymore. I woke up. The tears had transferred from my dream.

"Dark," I asked "How long have we been out?" "About 5 days." Dark answered. "I've been sleeping too. So it's morning and we are near the place where Tails died. What do ya want to do?" "Wait," I asked. "You mean that after the fight, you took us here of all places?! Why?" Dark answered, "Didn't you say that you wanted to visit Tails as much as possible?" "Yeah so what?" "So, I thought you could visit today." "Alright, so how far are we from it?" "About 10 miles east of here." When I heard the word miles, I accidentally said out loud, "Miles...Tails." Dark interrupted my words of Tails with, "Oh Sonic, don't get all sentimental on me. I thought you already had time for that in your dreams. "I stood there for a second. Then I asked, " You are in my dreams too?" Dark answered, "Oh Sonic, I do so much more than that. Speaking of your dreams, did you like the one from last night? I tried to give you a more bittersweet one this time rather than last time." This sudden realization that he created those dreams made me explode. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID I COULD TRUST YOU!" I was really mad. I'm talking like, Incredible Hulk temper tantrum. Dark simply answered with this, "I didn't say that you could trust me. I said that you can count on me. If you think I'm the one at fault in this world your wrong. The world is at fault for counting on you to be there for them. The world is rotten. Rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world." "Is that what you plan to do?" I asked. "Not all the people are rotten in this world." Dark answered, "Oh but they are all rotten Sonic. Everyone has a little bit of rottenness in their hearts." "But that doesn't mean that they are all bad!" I fired back. "Just because all people have a little bit of rottenness in their hearts, that doesn't mean that they are all bad. That doesn't mean that you have the right to take their lives damn it!" Oh man, that was the first time that I swore out loud. Dark, seemingly untouched by the comment answered, "I'm tired of talking about this. Shall we go?" Dark asked. I knew I couldn't just leave the subject behind, but I needed to see Tails, so I decided to save it for another time. So, I answered, "Yeah. Let's get going."

I started to run. In just a few minutes, I got to the grave. Only it was different. The ground was dug up, there was another hole right next to Tails' and there was a bunch of chairs lined up. There were two open coffins. One with Tails in a tux and one with Knuckles in a tux clutching what looks like a shard of the master emerald. Only 2 people were there though, Amy and Rouge. Amy was in a long, plain black dress, with a hat that covered her face with a veil. And Rouge was wearing a dress that almost covered up her whole body. It was long, and unlike Amy's dress, it had long sleeves too with a turtle neck too. She was wearing black flats, she had black gloves on, and worst of all, no makeup. Now to be fair, there was about 3 other guys there, but they were there mainly to bury the coffins. When the coffins were shut and buried into the ground, I myself cried and I noticed Amy and Rouge crying too. The two were buried. It looked like Rouge was telling Amy to leave but she didn't. Rouge took off and so did the other guys. I walked slowly out of the forest. It started to rain and soon, it starts to thunder. Amy was staring at Knuckles' grave, and when I came up, I looked at Tails' grave. A flash of lightning allows me to see Amy more closely. She was just staring at the grave. And then she turned towards me still looking at the ground. "Why?" She asked. "Why did you kill them Sonic?"

**Author's notes: thank god that's done. Now the one is this was another one from code geass. It was, well, revised a bit. The original quote was, "I am not the one at fault. The world is." I went a bit deeper into it with, "If you think I'm the one at fault in this world your wrong. The world is at fault for counting on you to be there for them." So yeah, it's revised, but that doesn't mean it's not good right? *long pause.* Right? Oh also, I snuck a Death Note line in there. it was, "This world is rotten. Rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world." Anyway, please follow, review, and I have a new one, send me a private message or (put it in the review section. whichever is easier.) If you have any quote that you want mentioned in my fan fic. Odds are, I will use a lot of them. Oh and if any of you think that I'm just going to pick from code geass and death note your wrong. I have one from another classic anime that WILL get quoted from in my next chapter. So as before, review, follow, and send me quotes. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: I had only one quote in this one and it's pretty obvious.**

**Sonic unleashed alternate ending chapter 5**

"Amy I-"

"No! Don't say it! Just answer the question! Why did you kill them!?"

"But Amy, I didn't kill them. Dark did."

"WHO THE HELL IS DARK!?"

"Well you see-"

"No! Don't pin this on something that doesn't make any sense only to save your own skin!"

"But Amy, it's perfectly logical. If you would just listen,"

"NO! I'm done listening. I once loved you. But now I see, if I had to choose between the world and you, I would choose the world. I'm done! And you are too!" Amy pulled out a gun. She was shaking when she tried to hold it.

"This is the end of the line Sonic." She was just about to pull the trigger when I said, "Amy, if you truly think that it is right to kill me, I won't stop you." Amy was shaking even more now. She dropped to the ground on her knees and got mud all over her dress.

"Sonic...Why... WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!?"

"You can't because I'm your friend. Now can I explain myself?"

"What's the need, just kill me now. I have nothing left."

"I figured you would go for Shadow after what happened to me."

"He's too emo for me. Besides, after Knuckles died, I think Rouge needed someone else to fall back on since I was almost completely broken with Tails' death. I figure I can remain single, until I find someone else to chase around." There was a long silence between the two of us. Finally, I bucked up and asked,

"Before I explain myself, can I ask you some questions?"

"Oh of course, after you tell me why you killed them." Amy answered. I figured that she was speaking serious enough, so I picked her up. She immediately started to squirm shouting, "Hey! Put me down! Put me down!"

"This is the fast way is it not?" I asked. She answered, "Fine." I took her into the forest. It felt kind of like I did this before. But I dismissed it. I found a dry spot in the forest and set Amy down. This was a good time to explain myself. So I asked, "Can I ask the questions now?" "Once you tell me why you killed Tails and Knuckles." She answered in a very snappy ton. I answered, "Ok so it's like this..." I explained what happened. Amy at first didn't appear to be listening, but after I got past the part with Tails dying, she started to listen. "So that's it?" She asked. I answered, "Yep, can I ask you some questions now?" She hesitated. "I guess." I was wondering about Cream. "Great, ok so my first question, does Cream know about this?" Cream doesn't have an email, so I couldn't tell her. Then, Amy answered in a very snappy manner, "Oh you just had to ask about her first didn't you?" I tried to change the question, but all I got was, "Oh no no. You asked, so I answer. Cream and her mom don't even know yet. We were wondering why her and her mom had never showed up, so Knuckles said that he was going to hitch a ride with gun to tell them about it. It was pretty obvious that they didn't know anything if they didn't come at a moment's notice. Imagine the shock he had when gun took him to you instead. Knuckles never got to tell them."

"So the helicopter went back for him?" I asked. When Dark killed Knuckles and I got my last words with him, Dark took over before I could bury him. So I didn't know what happened to the body. Amy answered, "Yeah, we got the body. The six of us really wanted a proper burial. So we-"

"Wait, you said six, why did only you and Rouge show up if, wait, who were the other people?"

"Oh you know the Chaotix right?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Shadow." So Shadow did help out huh. I continued with asking,

"Why didn't they show up?"

"Shadow got them a job at gun, and they are working right now to find you."

"Well, I hope they do find me and kill me."

"Don't say that Sonic!"

"I do though. With this monster inside of me, I wish they would kill me."

"Then why did you convince me to not kill you?!"

"I did that because you would kill yourself after I was dead."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?" She stomped her foot on the ground. I continued

"I don't think you can live with killing me for the rest of your life."

"I already told you, if I had to choose between the world and you, I would choose the world!"

"Amy, Don't you think I know that!? Do you really think I'm that naive? From the start, the only reason why you chased me was because I was a hero. There is no reason for why you should want to chase me around anymore because I have become a villain!" Silence was all I got for a few minutes. Then she spoke up saying, "Why can't we go back to that. Why can't we go back to when you kicked Eggman's ass? Why?" The mere thought of that brought up my response, "Ah. I miss those days. We spent years fighting Eggman I never thought that it could end. He would always come up with something new to try and take over the world. Whether it was the eclipse cannon, perfect chaos, or even stealing the chaos emeralds from me by electrocuting me. It never ended, or at least in those days, I really believed that to be the world's one and only truth. Why you ask? You guys weren't always there for me. A few months ago, back when I was the werehog, I only bumped into you. You didn't actually help me Amy. All you did was look scared and prayed that the world would be saved. You didn't care what happened to me! Hell, you Shadow Rouge, all of you can just kiss my ass for all I care. The only things I'm my life that I have been able to count on are Tails, and Eggman always keeping me busy. Since Tails is gone now, I don't have anything left but Eggman-" My mindless ranting got me a bitch slap right to the face from Amy.

"Shut up." she started to say. "You think I didn't care? You think that the rest of us didn't care? We ALL knew what you were risking. The rest of us just didn't know what to do. Besides Shadow without his inhibitor rings and some other stuff, you're the fastest thing alive! Now a day, we don't know how we can help. We just leave it all to you." I paused just sat there considering what she had just said. I realized something. I had to know there was no wavering past this. "So Amy, I get you, at times Knuckles and everyone else. But there is one of you that I don't understand why you don't help me. Why? Why doesn't Shadow ever help anymore? He can be stronger than me so why?" Amy paused. Then she answered in a very low tone. "Sonic, I can't tell you. It would just make you more upset." "How?" I asked. "How could it get me more pissed? Tell me Amy, TELL ME!" Amy ignored what I had just asked and commanded, "Just take me to my car please." I couldn't believe that she was going to just dismiss what I was talking about. "Fine," I answered. "This conversation isn't over." Amy nodded. For a while, it was complete silence. She was looking even more depressed than when I first saw her today. I wanted to lighten the mood, so I changed the subject asking, "You got a car?" Her face only got gloomier. "I was going to show it off, rub it in Tails' face and say, "Ha! I've got a cool car!" but with him gone, I can't have that much fun driving it anymore." I picked up Amy and started to run. It was slow though because there was something still bothering me. It was about the gun agent that had tried to capture me. I wanted to know if she was ok. So I asked Amy,

"Amy, what happened to the other person in the helicopter?" She gave me a "what are you stupid?" look.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "She died. Just like the rest of the gun agents." I got a flashback to what Dark had done to the agents. Not a pretty site. I got Amy to her car. It was a Camaro but instead of yellow with a black stripe down the middle, it was pink with a black stripe down the middle. I put Amy down and watched her get into her car. I looked up at the sky. It was sunset. "Oh crap it's sunset!" I yelled.

"So what?" Amy asked. Then, she had that sudden realization face.

"What are you doing? Go get away from me! Call Shadow on your way back home, just get out of here!" Amy turned her car on and didn't even look back. She just went riding off into the sunset. After about ten minutes, the sunset was over and like always, I went num, and transformed into my black furred and black converse self and Dark took over. "Thank you so much for leading strait to Amy."

I swear if you lay one finger on her I'm going to-"

"You're going to what, Sonic?" I didn't answer.

"Just like I thought. You know you have no control. Get ready for another friend to die Sonic." Just before we started to run, he changed the fur color back to mine. He ran and with ease made it to Amy's car. Before we got too close, he changed his appearance to look like me. When we came up right next to Amy, she was on her phone. Dark tapped the window. Amy looked relieved and hung up the phone before she stopped her car. She got out of the car and Dark said borrowing my voice,

"What a beautiful night sky. Don't you think so Amy?"

**Author's notes: So, did you guys notice the Sonic 06 references? If you did, good for you, if you didn't, I don't care. I just thought with the similarities I could fit that in there. Okay, the quote this time was from full metal alchemist. Not brotherhood, the original. Here it is, "In those days, I really believed that to be the world's one and only truth." I just changed the word "we" in the original to "I" because it was Sonic talking to himself. So as usual, send me quotes, oh and the quotes don't have to be in anime. It can be from anything! Oh great, I forgot I need to put a disclaimer in. All right, here's a disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters the only one I own was Melissa the hedgehog but of course she died so no more characters from me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: there is one quote and it's hard to find! Good luck!**

Sonic unleashed alternate ending chapter 6

To my surprise, Amy answered calmly, "Great. So what would you like to do Dark?" Dark was surprised. He asked her in his normal voice, "Sonic got to you already?"

"I figured you would have just listened in. Why didn't you?"

"I was sleeping. Even gods need to sleep every once in a while." Amy looked shocked. Dark spoke to me saying, "Oh Sonic, thank you so much for leading me to her. It's going to make this next part so much more interesting." What do you mean by that?" I asked. Dark didn't answer. He started to talk to Amy again. Asking, "Can I use you cell phone to call Shadow?" Amy was gritting her teeth. "Why would I do that for you?" She asked in a very snappy manner. "I want to talk to Shadow. Tell him where to expect us." Dark answered "What if I don't give it to you?" Amy asked. "Then I will take it by force." "Fine, I'll get it." Amy said. She went into her car. She came out with the phone. She gave it to Dark. "Thank you." He said "You're not welcome." Amy answered. Dark looked up Amy's contacts. "How the hell do you know how to use a cell phone?" I asked Dark. He answered, "Don't you remember that I can look at your memories? I looked at them and learned how to use one when I surfed your memories." "Oh." I answered," I didn't realize that he looked at more than just memories of my friends. Dark found Shadow and called him. Ring, ring, ring. Shadow answered, "Hello? Amy? Are you ok did you get away from Sonic? Amy?" Dark answered, "Hello Shadow. It's so good to hear your voice again. How's gun doing? Sonic has so many questions for you. Like how come you didn't help him fight me a month ago."

"What did you do to Amy?"

"I haven't killed her yet. We are actually going to go into town. Let's say the town that gun was trying to trick Sonic with. Ask your superiors I'd you can't find it. Goodbye Shadow!"

"Hey I'm not done with you ye-" Shadow got cut off. Dark had hung up. "Amy," Dark started, "We're going on a field trip." Dark picked Amy up. She started to squirm even more than when I picked her up shouting, "Put me down! Put me down dammit!" Dark responded very bluntly, "Do you want me to kill you?" Any snapped back, "So what if you do it? You'll just kill me now and save me the trouble of waiting." "As much as I want to, I won't kill you. Not yet. That would ruin the fun of later. Now shut up or I'll make you go through hell and make you live." Amy shut up after that. After a few hours when it was close to 6:00 AM, we made it to the city. No one was in town. Probably because gun paid them to leave. Of course, the sun hadn't come up and Dark was still in control. "Ha!" I yelled at Dark. "Once the sun comes up, I'll have control again!" Dark started to laugh in the space. "What's so funny?" I asked. Dark answered! "It's so funny that you think that you will still have control when the sun comes up." "What?!" I yelled, "How? I always have control during the day? How could you get control in the day?" "Think about it." Dark answered, "I am a god. I was weakened in the battle and was forced to use you as a vessel. When you slept, I gained strength. When you got control, I gained even more strength. Now I have enough energy to take control during the day." The sunrise was creeping up. Dark put Amy down.

"Amy, do you want some new clothes?" Dark asked. "No, I'm fine in this dress." She answered. "Suit yourself." Dark answered. He picked her back up and started to run slowly. He was looking for something. "Dark," I asked, "What are you looking for?" He answered, "Why Sonic, I'm looking for the town police station. Don't you know that these small towns just have prison cells in the station? I need to find a good place for Amy to sleep. Besides, we need a spot that Shadow can find." I was stunned. What was he going to do to Shadow? "Don't you remember that I can read your mind? You'll see what I'll do to him." We got to the police station. No one was in there, but all of the equipment was there. Even guns were on some of the desks. Dark looked around. He saw the tiny prison cell in the corner of the department. "Amy," he started, "Welcome to your new home for the day. I hope you like it." He walked over with Amy still in his arms, kicked the barred door open and threw Amy in there. She struggled to get up. "Amy," he started, "Why don't you take a nap. It will do you some good to be asleep." Reluctantly, Amy climbed up onto the bed, got under the covers and tried to sleep. Or at least, that's what it looked like. Dark pulled out Amy's phone. He called Shadow. Ring ring ring, "Hello? Is this Amy or Dark?" It was Shadow on the other side. "Shadow, "Dark answered, "Have you found out where the town is? Come on now you better not keep me waiting."

"I'm just getting cleared to leave-"

"What?! Why are you taking orders Shadow? You must come here right away or else I will kill Amy before you get to see it!" There was a long pause. Finally Shadow answered "I'm in town." "So you have a chaos emerald. Good, I've wanted one. Meet me at the police station and we will talk. Goodbye Shadow." Dark hung up the phone. Literally seconds after that, there was a bright light in the room. When the lighting returned to normal, we saw a black hedgehog in the room. "Ah Shadow, thank you for joining us. Now before we start to fight," He didn't get to finish. Shadow punched Dark in the face. The next punch that Shadow threw hit air. "Come on Shadow, I need to ask you a few questions before we fight." Dark said. "Like what?" Shadow asked. "Like why didn't you help Sonic fight me?" Shadow looked confused. "Sonic, what are you talking about? Do you mean why did I help you?" "Oh perfect. You still think that I'm Sonic. Well, if you think I'm Sonic then yes why didn't you help me?" Dark asked. Shadow paused. It was like he couldn't say. "If you don't talk, I will kill Amy." Shadow looked up. "Fine! Alright, when I was created, Dr. Gerald Robotnick installed an emergency shutdown device that could kill me if I had gone too far. When I first became a gun agent, they threatened to kill me with this fail safe device if I didn't work with them. I didn't know how they found out about it, but they managed to hack into the device inside my body. When Sonic went were hog, I wanted to help in fact I almost left gun headquarter to go and find you, but they knocked me out and didn't wake me up till it was too late to help. I'm guessing that gun wanted you to become hated by the world and then they would come in and defeat you. I was allowed to live on my own for a while. Until you killed Tails. I was back on duty shortly after that." There was a long pause. Then without warning, Dark launched himself at Shadow and shoved his hand inside Shadow's mouth. Black smoke was coming off Dark's hand.

"What the-"

"Shhhhhh. It's ok. I'm going to take a look at your memories." The smoke entered threw his mouth and nose. Shadow was too shocked to do anything. I imagine Shadow was seeing his memories as Dark saw them. Then something happened. All of a sudden, I was remembering a space station with a girl in a blue dress. I was running, the girl was there too. After a few minutes, we turn around because we heard some people walking behind us. One pulled out a gun. There was a shot. "Maria!" I shouted. Time skipped. Now I was killing gun agents, hundreds of them. "Why am I seeing this?" Dark came out of nowhere saying, "Oh Sonic, are you really that slow? You know what don't answer. I'll just have you listen to me talk to Shadow." He looked into Shadow's eyes. "Shadow, Shadow Shadow. Looking at your memories I see, you were so handsome in your madness. Gorgeous in your murderous rage. I loved you. But if you're reverting to a stinking hypocrite who can't save anyone, then I'll save you myself. I will wipe your memory and at the same time change it. The last thing you will remember is when Maria was killed and changed the face of the person who killed her to Amy's face. You being put into suspended animation will be that last thing that you can recall. I can't wait to see your true self." "No!" I yelled. Shadow's pupils were dilating. I was seeing the memory of Maria's death flash though my eyes again. Only this time, it was Amy that shot her, not a random gun agent. "Have you figured it out yet Sonic?" Dark asked. "I think." I answered. "Are you copying Shadow's memories to observe what he once was?" "Good answer. I wanted to judge the man before I made my choice for a sidekick."

"Sidekick?"

"Why yes Sonic. Two heads are better than one." Dark slowly took his hand out of Shadow's mouth. "Shadow," he started. "It is so good to finally meet you. My name is Dark. I captured the person responsible for killing Maria. She is in that cell over there." Dark held out a gun. "You can kill her, if you want." Shadow just stared at the gun. A grin came across his face. He took the gun. "Alright, open the cell." Shadow walked over to the cell. Amy was sitting on the bed. She looked up and saw Shadow. She looked relieved. Like she had just seen her guardian angel. Shadow walked to her and pulled up the gun. Amy's eyes were filled with horror. "Shadow, just know that I won't hate you for killing me." Shadow had a moment of shock come over him, but dismissed it and put the gun to Amy's head. "I've waited a long time for this. Goodbye killer." He fired the gun. Amy fell to the ground. Dark was laughing manically in the background. "Oh Sonic, what Will you do now?"

"Shut up."

"Oh come now, who should I kill next? Perhaps Cream?"

"I said SHUT UP!" I was getting feeling in my body again. I was filled with rage. Suddenly I was screaming. I looked down, there was some sort of black clout coming out of me. It was talking. "This can't be happening to me. I am a god, and you are mortal." Wait, was that thing Dark? Dark continued, "Shadow, I order you, kill Sonic the hedgehog!" Shadow ran straight for me. I dodged with ease and stuck my hand in his mouth. My pelt was dark navy rather than black. "Shadow," I started, "you will remember what really happened, but I must warn you, don't kill yourself because you did not kill Amy. Dark did." I could feel my spirit going into Shadow. When I got to his brain, I was taken to the black space that I was in when I met Dark. "Shadow?" I called out. "Sonic, is that you?" I heard in a low voice. I walked around and found Shadow crouched down in a ball.

"I killed her Sonic, I killed Amy!"

"No you didn't, Dark was controlling you."

"No one will believe what we say!"

"Then we change our looks, our identities. We get new names and new lives. We NEVER look back." Shadow looked up.

"Will that work?"

"It should. We could disappear and never see gun or our other friends again, but that means," Shadow cut me off.

"We can't fight evil anymore."

"That will be the thing that the world will give up on for probably not believing us. Now don't kill yourself for killing Amy because you weren't in control."

"Fine."

"I got to go. See you on the other side." I left the space. When I was in my own body again, I looked at his eyes. They were normal again. I took my hand out of his mouth. At the same time, I looked at my hand, and then looked around for a mirror. One was on the wall. I wasn't myself. The rage sealed within me was finally released. My pelt was all navy blue and my eyes were white. I couldn't control it. It was just like that time with the Metorex. Why did it take so long this time? Oh wait, those fake chaos emeralds were messing me up. If those weren't there, I wouldn't have become dark Sonic and kicked those robots asses. I looked at the ground, the black cloudish looking hedgehog stumbling to get up. The rage was coming back. I couldn't control what I was doing. "Oh what, is this the great Dark Gya who took over my body and killed my friends? Is it? If it is, you're a disappointment." I stomped on one of his arms. It disintegrated instantly. "Is this the thing that had my body held hostage? Is it is it?!" I kept stomping and kicking and stomping and kicking. Dust was everywhere. I heard pleas like, "Oh Sonic, please don't kill me, I promise I won't do anything ever again I promise! I can give you power, I can," "Oh is this what you have been reduced to Dark Gya? Do you really have to even try to bargain for your life? No you will die but not by my hand," I looked at Shadow. I expected him to say,"don't do it" instead, he responded with, "Gladly." He walked over to Dark. The pore bastard was trying to crawl away. The last words Dark ever heard were, "So long sucker." And with that said, Shadow stomped on his head and the things head and the rest of him disintegrated. I transformed back to normal and asked Shadow, "So, want to go and find some hair dye?" He answered, "Sure why not? After all, we need new looks."

**Author's notes: ok first off, there WILL be an epilogue. Sorry if you wanted the story to be longer. I didn't rush it. Sorry it took so long. Oh and the quote in this one was, "You were so handsome in your madness. Gorgeous in your murderous rage. I loved you. But if you're reverting to a stinking hypocrite who can't save anyone, then I'll save you myself." It was said by Azuma Genkaku from dead man wonderland. Harder one, but I think it works. I hope you enjoyed the story and make sure to review! Oh, and one other thing, after I finish the epilogue, I'm going to work on the hardest story to redo of all. Sonic 06. Wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter epilogue

Sonic unleashed alternate ending epilogue

**Author's notes: I'm sorry** **for taking so long and making this really short. I wanted to wrap up the story.**

Shadow and I searched the town and found a hair salon. Shadow and I decided that it would be best if we switched colors. I was now a pitch black hedgehog and shadow was a cobalt blue one. Shadow even dyed over his red streaks. Then, we went to the cloths store and found basic stuff. I got blue jeans with a white tank top and Shadow picked out black jeans with a blue T-shirt. After that we picked out new shoes at the shoe store. Strangely, we both picked our black converse. We then proceeded to check the register for money. To our surprise, the thing was filled with euros. Seriously, this town had everything. We proceeded to go to the other stores and stuff the bag with as many euros as possible. We took 2 bags. I put my old shoes in my bag, along with Shadow's new ones since he couldn't keep up with me without them. (Unless he took off his bracelets.) the second bag was filled with the euros. Finally, we went back to the prison to find Amy's body just where we left it. I handed my bag to Shadow. "Hold this." I commanded. Shadow held onto the bag. I walked over to Amy. Dark didn't even let me say goodbye to Amy. I picked her up. "Let's go." I said to Shadow. He nodded. We ran off. After a few hours, we found where Tails and Knuckles were buried. Thankfully no one was there. We walked up to Knuckles' grave. Right next to it we both started to dig. We managed to dig a hole large enough to put Amy in. As I set her in the grave, I a started to say, "Amy, please forgive me for not having the strength to stop Dark before it was too late. Don't hate Shadow for killing you because he didn't mean to. Live in peace with Tails and Knuckles. I love you Amy. Goodbye."

We slowly buried her. Of course, with no tomb stones, we couldn't mark her grave, and there wasn't anything hers that we had. All we could do was leave and pray that someone would notice the ground being freshly dug up. Shadow still had his chaos emerald, and we decided to move to America. When we got there, we were of course illegal immigrants. Thankfully, we found a lawyer and paid him with most of the euros we stole. We became citizens of America. We got a small apartment in New York. We had a ton of low income jobs to work, but all was swell because with the small amount of money we saved from our jobs, and the leftover euros, we managed to go to college. I got my degree in forensic science, and Shadow got his in crime investigation. Now, I work in a crime lab in Manhattan and Shadow works in one of the police departments in Manhattan. I go under the name Scott, and Shadow goes by Sam. We went to the hospital at one point to remove Shadow's emergency shutdown device and was successful. Now he has nothing to worry about. We got a better apartment, and we have some pretty nice neighbors. We've been watching the news lately and found out some interesting things. First off, gun made a statement saying that Shadow the hedgehog was dead and would be greatly missed. They also declared me dead. No one missed me considering what I did to Greece or rather, their Capital city Athens. Rouge, team Chaotix, and Cream now fight eggman instead of me! I'm guessing that they told Cream about what happened to Tails and Knuckles and she wanted to help. It sucks hearing about them fight my arch enemy and I'm not there to help. They also released a statement that they found Amy's body, I'm not gonna lie, that did bring up some sad memories, especially when I couldn't go to her official funeral. It was private, and I use that term loosely because a ton of gun agents showed up. The people at the crime lab are great. My boss, Mac Taylor, is strict but fun when he wants to be. Shadow has fun interrogating people, but still misses destroying robots. Recently, we heard that Rouge was moving to New York. We haven't seen her yet, but you never know. Eggman hasn't been seen in a few months. I guess he is taking a break. It's been slow but fun. I just hope that Rouge doesn't see us. That would be bad.

**Author's notes: ok, I know the ending was short, but there is a very legitimate reason for it. I'm setting up a sequel! I won't work on it for another month or so, what with the Sonic 06 complete redo of story coming out soon, but if you guys want a sequel, I will make it. Also, I'm just using the character Mac Taylor for the sequel. No I am not making it a complete crossover with sonic and CSI New York because I don't want to focus so much on the CSI characters as much as the sonic characters.**


End file.
